1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer monitors, and particularly to a monitor with a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used by persons for word processing, multimedia playing, and accessing the Internet for both research and communication. Cameras are computer peripherals which may be used for carrying out video communication between peers connected by the Internet. The cameras are used for capturing images and/or video and transmitting the images and/or video to another computer via the Internet. However, since cameras are not conveniently positioned, they are not used efficiently.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera to amend the aforementioned problems.